My Love Story
by eclst
Summary: We have all dreams of falling in love one day, to have a happy ending. Even Wolfram the arrogant prince
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well Hi everyone! This is the first time I write a kkm fic. Please have mercy! I tried my best. Promise I did! Well I don't have a beta so yes, mistakes are to be noticed. Yes, I know it's short…

Warning: Shounen-ai

Rating: K+

Pairings: None ;__; but wish Yuuram xD

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shin Makoku was at time of peace with an even stronger economy. This said very much about the kingdom for it brought hope and extravagant balls to attend to, this of course where signs of harmony. The surrounding countries where at peace with each other and even though they would ponder ever so often as to how long it was to last no one really though it through. Why ruin the tranquility amongst them. Everyone had faith that as long as Yuuri Shibuya was the Great Demon King everything was better than o.k. This of course was true to many, but one individual.

His life had taken a complete 180 after meeting Yuuri Shibuya. The anger he had towards human and especially his brother slowly but surely was melting away as the days passed. Was he going to let anyone know of this? Of course not! But many had acknowledged the change he had undergone. To many this was one of the best things to happen, but to this individual it only brought pain and sorrow that could not be share with anyone.

To know that the one person that changed his life saw him as just a friend and nothing else hurt. This meant that there really was no hope for him. It was after all one sided. How many times at night when Yuuri wasn't there he would seat in the center of the king size bed looking towards the beautiful night sky and cry as this thought would replay in his mind.

Everyone was grateful to his majesty for the love he shared and preached of, everyone but Wolfram Von Bielefeld who never really received it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Sorry for basically dumping my fic here and just living it unattended -.-. I do thank those who commented it! Now I deleted my story to work on in and thus leave you with a small prologue. Please enjoy as I work on my story. It's un-beta so I apologize for mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well this is just a one-shot. It was rush and yes, if you think it looks familiar is because it is. I deleted the previous version and made it into this.

I do hope you guys enjoy it! It is my first fanfic and its un-beta

In other words beware of the mistakes and yes it is OOC

Warning: I do not owned Kyou Kara Maou

______________________________________________________________________________

Wolfram had enough. Yuuri didn't care. He never did nor showed it for that matter. What's worse, this was the worst fight between them because for the first time in his life he felt that Yuuri really meant every single word.

As he ran to _his_ room the tears wouldn't stop flowing and he felt that he could break right in the corridor where everyone could see how vulnerable Yuuri had made him. Somehow reaching his destination felt like an eternity. What a cruel joke life was to him, so much for his Love Story.

Yes, even little lord brat dreamed of one day finding that one person that would see beyond his façade and realized all he ever wanted was to be love and appreciate it. To be someone's love.

Even though he wouldn't show it, Wolfram wanted to be protected. Not because he couldn't but because it was this feeling of security that he wanted and worse needed. He never shared with anyone what love meant to him. It was not only embarrassing, but he thought he would NEVER meet anyone that could make him want to love or be love.

As he entered his room by then he couldn't hold it anymore and broke down as he stood behind his door and started sliding down to the floor. That's when he started sobbing away freely. No one was there to judge him or comment on how weak or childish he was being. All he yearned for at that moment was to be hold tightly and loved. Unfortunately due to his luck he had none.

He cried for a few hours until there was nothing left on him. His strength gone and sure enough no one had come to check on him. Maybe being check meant that he was loved, cared for, and appreciated. Lately, he has felt depress and insecure about how much he is really appreciate it. This was all Yuuri's doing and he couldn't take it anymore.

Once he was certain that there were no more tears he slowly stood up and stumble a little due to the lack of energy he had. He headed to his desk where there was some stationary. As he sat down and reached for a pen his hand stared shaking as if it knew what was about to happen.

He took a deep breath and started writing away….

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I finally get it! Shouldn't you be glad? Or better yet relief?_

_I know that your wimpy self by now is too slow to know where this is_

_heading, but I'll be straightforward and tell you that I'm breaking the_

_engagement. It's been three years Yuuri! Three..and it's only me the one in love or better yet_

_I'm the only thinking there is an US but there isn't right? The way you see me is no different_

_from anyone else. Well except for Weller right?_

As Wolfram kept writing, tears started streaming down his cheeks once again and down to the letter.

'_C'mon Wolfram! You're a train soldier and not a wimp like Yuuri, so finish this stupid letter!'_ he thought to himself as he quickly wiped his own tears away and sighed.

He stood up from his chair and headed to the window where he saw Yuuri playing catch with Conrad. I guess it showed how much Yuuri care because he wasn't showing any signs of frustration due to the argument that had taken place earlier.

He closed his eyes as the events from earlier started playing over again like a bad dream.

XXX

"_YUURI YOU WIMP! WHEN ARE YOU TAKING THIS ENGAGEMENT SERIOUSLY?!"_

"_OI Wolfram! It was a mistake and why are we talking about this yet AGAIN!?AND DON'T CALL ME A WIMP!"_

"_You know Yuuri, sometimes I feel that you really don't care!"_

As Wolfram said this he felt a pain in his chest and felt that his guts where churning because what he said could be confirm anytime soon. '_Please say I'm wrong Yuuri…'_ he thought to himself as he close his eyes and waited for the worst.

"_Well you finally realized it! Congratulations Wolfram Von Bielefeld. I __**don't**__ take it seriously because it was a MISTAKE!"_As Yuuri said this he fisted his hands and Wolfram was just in shock.

Yuuri was tired. Lately he has gotten up earlier due to his recent duties. He had a busy day dealing with stupid aristocrats and their stupid and silly requests since they had nothing better to do due to this time of peace. Yuuri was grateful because there was finally peace, but he never thought it would mean that the aristocrats had more time to think of stupid things.

In addition, he just was getting even more irritated of hearing Gwendal's complaints about him slacking off. And if that wasn't enough Günter's whining of not being appreciated by 'Heika' was getting on his last nerves.

Sure Shin Makoku was at peace that's great! But it didn't mean that he couldn't have some free time. It was quite the opposite really. He somehow was even busier than usual. What's worse he and Wolfram had gotten into silly arguments even more recently, and that has taken too much space on his mind because he didn't know what the cause was.

It was just a really bad day and now another argument with Wolfram.

But as he was playing today's events one more time to recap, he quickly rationalized what he had just said and looked straight at Wolframs eyes. At that moment all he saw was sadness and pain and he cursed himself.

"_Wolf Look…" _he was going to continue but Wolfram didn't let him for quickly turned around and headed to the door.

As he grabbed the door knob he said without turning to face Yuuri, "_I'll dismiss myself Heika since it seems my presence is a bother."_ He quickly opened door and headed out.

"_Wolfram wait!" _Yuuri mentioned quickly but was too late for Wolfram had slammed the door.

As Wolfram was standing outside the room his breathing had quicken a bit and ran as fast as his feet where able to take him to his room.

XXX

As he snap from his trance Wolfram felt tears streaming down his cheeks and wiped them. Why was it that he felt so vulnerable when it came to Yuuri.

He fixed his posture and headed to his desk. He sat back down and got a hold of his pen as he continued writing.

_Well enough about Weller. All I know is that you, Yuuri Shibuya,_

_are my first and only Love. I might not be able to be seen by your_

_Eyes as your one and only love and yes I do realize that because_

_I keep insisting on the engagement and you keep rejecting it._

_Was I only hoping that you would somehow change your mind?_

_Or is it because you got bored of me Yuuri?_

_Am I not good enough?_

_I'm sorry I wasted three years of your life, therefore,_

_I set you free Heika._

_But remember I will always love you for you will always be the one._

_I just wish you that you would have come to love me too._

_If you one day in the near future realize that you do love me,_

_I hope it won't be too late for I will try to move on._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Wolfram Von Bielefeld._

_P.s_

_Take care, Wimp…_

"My Wimp…" Wolfram repeated to himself as he folded the letter and sealed it on an envelope.

He then quickly stood up and grabbed a few things for his journey.

He was informed by Gwendal the night before that he had noticed the friction between him and Yuuri lately and felt that they might need a break from each other. Which is why he was send to patrol the borders in disguise to make sure all was calm with no signs of retaliation.

With one last sighed he headed to Yuuri's room where he left the letter in the middle of the bed.

XXX

"Sir! We await your orders to head forward" one of his soldiers stated as Wolfram was standing on the hill petting his horse.

"Yes of course…" Wolfram replied as he and his soldiers galloped away in the opposite direction of the castle.

"_Goodbye Yuuri.."_Wolfram said to himself as he changed his posture and acted as the soldier he was. Gwendal might have sent him to check the borders for a while, but who said he was going to come back

XXX

During dinner Yuuri noticed that Wolfram didn't show up and when he asked Gwendal informed him that Wolfram was sent on a mission. Once dinner was over, Yuuri dismissed himself and headed to his room sad, disappointed, and upset to know that like always he was the last one to be notify of things, especially when it was related to Wolfram. Yes, after the earlier incident between wolfram and himself he had bumped into Conrad who suggested a little game of catch which he gladly accepted. He needed to think. It was just too much

But he just can't understand why it is that when it's related to the stubborn and fiercely blonde there is something inside him that wants to protect him.

He shook his head and sighed as he leaned behind the door when something caught his eyes in the bed.

He quickly headed to the bed and noticed a letter address to him from wolfram.

He felt unsteady as he held that letter and his hands started shaking. It was as if his body and soul knew what it was.

He hesitated for a while and as he took a deep breath he gently tear the envelope.

He slowly started unfolding the letter and noticed wet spots that he unconsciously traced. He then started reading the letter.

XXX

"WHERE DID WOLFRAM GO?!" Yuuri angrily demanded as he slammed the door open to his advisor's office.

Gwendal was a little startle due to his king's action, but didn't show it.

"I told you your majesty, he's in a mission" Gwendal stated matter-of-factly.

At that moment Conrad and Günter came in running due to the noise they had heard not so long ago.

"Gwendal is everything ok?" Conrad asked as he looked at Gwendal and then at Yuuri.

Günter knew that maybe this was not a good time to speak so he decided to stay quiet for the first time in days.

Yuuri fisted his hands as he realized his question was not giving the right answer.

Conrad saw this and quickly headed to Yuuri's side where he put his right hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Yuuri, are you O.k.?" He asked worriedly

Yuuri shook his head. He wasn't ok. Nothing was ok right now. Not after reading **that **letter.

He quickly shrugged the hand that was on his shoulder and headed to Gwendal's desk. As Gwendal saw his majesty heading towards him, at that moment for the first time in a long time he felt frightened.

"DAMIT GWENDAL! WHERE IS HE?!" Yuuri asked one more time as he slammed his fists on Gwendal's desk with such strength that anyone else would have swear the desk had cracked.

Gwendal stood up quickly yet gracefully as to show that he was the least scared.

Conrad and Günter as they saw this where in awe. What could have caused this behavior from his majesty. Or better yet, what did Gwendal do?

"Your highness, this behavior will not take you anywhere" he stated as he looked into Yuuri's eye.

He then headed to the window, his back facing Yuuri and sighed as he said, "But if it's important for you to get a hold of him his heading to a village not far from here."

He heard footsteps and as he turned around Yuuri was not there.

Conrad was going to chase after him when he heard Gwendal's voice, "Let him go Conrad, this isn't our business"

For the first time in a long time Conrad was lost and Günter as if putting one and one together put his right hand on his mouth as he quietly said, "Oh, my…Our king, he's…"

He quickly got interrupted by Gwendal as he headed towards the door.

"I think we all need rest after such a busy week" he said as he left. Leaving a confused Conrad and a blushing Günter behind.

Matters of the heart where never his strongest points

Yuuri Galloped on Ao as fast as he could. He needed to reach Wolfram as soon as possible. His entire being depended on it.

Yuuri had come a long way since that faithful day three years ago when his entire life changed. But one thing had not change, and that was his real feelings towards Wolfram.

Recently he has been trouble, and it's all cause of Wolfram. But as he saw that letter and does tear drops that decorated it. He finally realized what was troubling him.

People say one needs to go through something extreme to realize how precious life is or how important someone is. One just has to hope it's never too late.

Was it late for Yuuri? He hoped not.

Life, his life has been busy. Politics, duties, it was just too much.

But that letter, somehow he was able to understand why Wolfram was acting the way he was. It all made sense now and at that moment Yuuri hated himself and he should.

Wolfram deserved better.

At that moment without realizing tears started falling from Yuuri's cheeks. Repenting of such actions taken by him recently, a small hiccupped sob came out and the clear night got clouded and rain started falling. It looked like a terrible storm was about to commence .

"Wolfram…" he whispered as he kept riding.

XXX

The troops had to camp due to the change in weather, but they where concern as well because their commander seemed to be somewhere else. As trained soldiers they knew that if they had to fight anyone at the moment, their commander would not be capable of defending himself.

They where whispering amongst each other as to what the cause was and what was needed to be done.

The rain would not cease through morning, but they had to head out either way. As they were getting ready to depart the troops looked at each other and nodded amongst themselves agreeing as what needed to be done.

Wolfram finish putting his things away and was about to get on his horse when one of his troops spoke as he stood straight and tall and ready to take charge.

"Sir Von Bielefeld!"

"Yes, cadet? What is it?" Wolfram questioned as he turned to see him

The cadet, whose name was Frederick, was second in command and if anything wrong would happen he was capable to take charge.

All his soldiers where behind Frederick as he took one step towards their commander ready to say what they had all discuss at night.

"The rest of the battalion and I believe that you at this moment should not head off with us and deal with this mission that was assigned by Sir Voltaire"

Wolfram was in shock. First Yuuri and now his troops! Was everyone going to go against him?

This was just the cherry on top. He stood there frozen as his brigade ignored Wolfram, mounted on their horse and followed Frederick to the village.

He could have argued with Frederick, but what did it matter. His entire team agreed to this at night while he quietly cried himself to sleep.

He felt naked at that moment. What else was going to happen?

Wolfram couldn't take much any longer.

At that moment he felt small and felled to his knees as he scrunched up putting his arms around his knees to cradle himself.

The world won. Wolfram Von Bielefeld for the first time gave up entirely. "Yuuri…" he whispered as he closed his eyes and the rain kept falling. He was too tired and too weak.

"Wolfram!" He quickly snapped from his stage.

He looked around and saw nothing. He chuckled, he now was going crazy. He started cradling himself and started humming. Rumors had it that if a weak individual passed through the forests by this part of the country he could go crazy. Was this his future? How pathetic. Yuuri saw in the middle of the forest as the rain continued to fall someone in the middle of an empty camp humming to himself.

"Oh God, Wolfram" Yuuri got down from Ao and ran to where Wolfram was. He stood there paralyzed. He couldn't say or do anything. Wolfram, His Wolfram looked weak. And it was his fault. Yuuri felt to his knees as well and embraced Wolfram. He didn't speak but hold him tight. Deep inside he knew that this is what was needed.

A Hug

"I'm sorry…" Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ear. "Please forgive me…" he kept on whispering to Wolfram as he hugged him even tighter and tears started falling down his cheeks. Lately he was crying quite a lot, but it all had a meaning. That letter had a meaning. Was it because he felt pity for Wolfram? Maybe, it could be. But for Yuuri's case it wasn't. At that moment it all came together as a puzzle when all the missing pieces are found can finally come together.

"I'm an idiot who doesn't deserve to be love by someone like you and shouldn't but will do anything to change to be worthy of your love Wolfram Von Bielefeld**…"** As Wolfram heard this he broke down. Yuuri, his Yuuri understood. Is the pain worth it? At that moment he didn't care. He just wanted to be love.

"Yuuri!" he said as he started crying hugging Yuuri in returned.

As if in cue, at that moment the rain ceased and the sun came out warmer than ever as Yuuri and Wolfram kept hugging each other forgetting their surroundings. It didn't matter how long they might have stayed there. It was all a matter of time until they both would feel ready to come back to reality. It's like the weather knew that that the sun should shine more than ever. As if bringing hope.

As for Wolfram's troops, they had finally reached the village when the storm ceased and Frederick looked up to the sky as he said to his troops, "It seems the worse of the storm is over..." and headed to the Inn to prepare and send a message to Gwendal stating the events that took place and why they took the decision they did.

XXX

People say love hurts and it's not always easy. What's worse, love is blind and makes you do the stupidest things. For example, forgiving someone that should not be forgiving. These are things that cannot be comprehended and maybe it's for the best. But it's a gamble we all take. Sometimes we win other times we lose. Love is different for everyone and should only be understood by the couple alone.

After all, every love story is different….

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed it! ^^;;

Hope it was worth your time and please comment!

Ja ne


End file.
